Legenda o Królu Cichej Nocy
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 4 Victoria: 'Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce Tropikalnej Wyspie! Tria... wielki wyścig przyniósł wiele niesamowitych emocji. Od śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej przejażdżce na rekinie po przelot w dziobie pelikana. Ucieczka przed niedźwiedziem, czy papuga - wróg numer 1 Lyl'a, to tylko nie które rzeczy. AJ przyznała się do wstydliwego sekretu, a Roberto nieźle oberwał. Ostatecznie jednak wygrał Pumy, a Papugi wyrzuciły Bimberka. Uff... mam nadzieje że już nie spotkam takich ludzi. Co nowego w dzisiejszym odcinku: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. Na końcu na ognisku widać jak Matt i AJ chcą się całować, jednak to tylko lalki którymi bawi się Victoria. W domku: Pumy Nina siedzi przy stole i próbuje jeść kolacje, jednak brak towarzysza do rozmowy jej nie pomaga. Emily bawi się ze swoim kotem, a Roberto i Matt prowadzą rozmowę. Sandy siedzi przed telefonem, a Kayla obserwuje co inni robią. 'Roberto: '''Słuchaj, nie lubię jej ponieważ ogląda to różowe g*wno. '''Matt: '''Eeee? Serio? Nie cierpie go! '''Roberto: '''Ja też '''Matt: '''Ale ją lubię i... '''Roberto: '''Dobra nie ważne ''Roberto odchodzi a Matt wychodzi z domku. Emily bawi się z kotem, podchodzi do niej Kayla. 'Kayla: '''Emily, ty na prawdę nie dasz rady wytrzymać bez tego kota, jednego dnia? '''Emily: '''Nie potrafię, on jest moim przyjacielem a przyjaciół się nie zostawia. W pokoju zwierzeń: Emily '''Emily: '''Tak wiem, powinnam się go pozbyć, ale nie mogła. Mam go od dawna i nie dam rady żyć bez niego. W domku Papug ''Maia narzeka oraz zwala winę na innych za to że przegrali. Jedynie Caroline i Jake robią sobie coś z tego. Lyl gra a AJ myśli o czymś. 'Maia: '''Nie cierpie tego miejsca! Chciałam żyć w tym dużym apartamentowcu, a nie w tej dziurze. '''Caroline: '''Dlatego lepiej, żebyś rządzenie zostawiła mnie, znam się lepiej na tym wszystkich, to znaczy... na pewno lepiej niż ty, bo przez gdy ty rządzisz to przegrywamy. '''Maia: '''Raz wygraliśmy a i tak rządziłam. '''Caroline: '''Ale przez ciebie i twoje rządzenie Justin... to znaczy Davis zrobił katastrofę a ja dostałam i to mocno. '''Maia: '''Już dostał swoją kare, więc się nie czepiaj. '''AJ: '''Słuchajcie ja może wy... ''AJ wyszła, a reszta jej nie zauważyła ponieważ była zajęta kłótnią. Przed domkiem zobaczyła Matt'a który już na nią czekał. Spotykali się prawie za każdym razem, po kryjomu. 'Matt: '''Dobrze że jesteś. '''AJ: '''Wiesz chciałam dokończyć... '''Matt: '''Roberto mówi że lubisz MLP '''AJ: '''Przeszkadza ci to? '''Matt: '''Em... nie, wcale nie. '''AJ: '''Wydaje mi się że właśnie tak. '''Matt: '''Ale to nie znaczy że nie możemy być razem. '''AJ: '''CO? Chcesz byśmy byli razem? '''Matt: '''No ja właśnie chciałam o to zapytać... ''Wszyscy wybiegli ze swoich domków ponieważ wydawał się z nich dziwny zapach. Nagle przyjechała na meleksie. 'Victoria: '''Witajcie przyszli martwi! '''Roberto: '''Zaraz... co? '''Victoria: '''Ahahahahahaha! Dzisiejsza noc będzie ciekawa i przerażająca! '''Emily: '''O nie! Przerażająca '''Jake: '''Daj spokój, przecież nie damy się nabrać. '''Victoria: '''Ale to prawda, dzisiejszej nocy... '''Roberto: '''Nie, pewnie ktoś będzie nas straszyć, pewnie Szef. '''Andy: '''Nie, ja jestem tu. '''Maia: '''Teraz! A potem jak będzie wyzwanie przebierzesz się, za jakiegoś mutanta czy coś w tym stylu. '''Victoria: '''DAJCIE MI DOKOŃCZYĆ! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie polega na tym, byście wysłuchali legendy o Królu Cichej Nocy. '''Emily: '''O znam to: ''Cicha Noc, Święta No... 'Maia: '''Nie o to chodzi idiotko! Jakiś król sprawi że ta noc będzie cicha? Czy wszędzie porozstawia Wilkołaki? '''Victoria: '''Nie! Król ten nie jest zwykłym królem. Jest on też szamanem. Potrafi się połączyć z duchami, oraz rozmawiać z nimi, kontrolować je. Zrobić z nimi ich podwładnych. A Król ten zjawia się tylko podczas pełni. '''Kayla: '''Która akurat przypadkiem dzisiaj jest, dobra czyli będzie nas nawiedzał duchami? '''Victoria: '''Nie! Jest magiem krwi i może was kontrolować za pomocą krwi! '''Wszyscy: '''AAAA!!!! '''Victoria: '''Ci co będą zbyt przestraszeni, mogą oznajmić przez naciśnięcie guzika, który dostaniecie teraz. ''Andy rozdaje wszystkim guziki. Emily wciska go z całej siły. 'Victoria: '''Eh! Emily wypada. '''Emily: '''Yeeeeey! '''Przerażające Pumy: '''Oooouuuuuu! '''Victoria: '''Została dziesiątka, a wyzwanie zaczynamyyyyyyy teraz! ''Wszyscy pobiegli w kierunku lasu, a Emily została. 'Victoria: '''Emily, pozbyłaś... e odesłałaś go z powrotem do domu kota tak jak wczoraj prosiłam? '''Emily: '''Eeee Taaaaaak! '''Victoria: '''Mogę sprawdzić twoją torbę? '''Emily: '''Nie mogę, musze iść do ubikacji. ''Pobiegła do domku. 'Victoria: '''Ehh! Muszę się jej pozbyć i to jak najszybciej. Las: Pumy ''Pumy biegną przez las. Wszyscy oprócz Roberto są w grupie. 'Nina: '''STOP! ''Wszyscy się zatrzymali. 'Nina: '''Gdzie jest Roberto? '''Kayla: '''Pewnie znów postanowił działać na własną rękę. W pokoju zwierzeń: Kayla '''Kayla: '''Nie lubie tego jego charakteru indywidualisty. Jesteśmy drużyną więc powinniśmy się trzymać razem. Niech poczeka z tym do rozwiązania drużyn. Las: Papugi ''Wszyscy są zdenerwowani, przerażeni, oprócz Mai i Lyl'a który jest zapatrzony tylko w swoją grę. 'Caroline: '''A co jeśli to co mówiła to prawda? '''Maia: '''Odpuść, przecież nic nam nie zrobi... chyba. '''Jake: '''Znajdźmy jakąś polanę i tam przeczekajmy noc, licząc na to że nic się nam nie stanie. '''Irytujące Papugi: '''OK! ''Przypadkiem znaleźli się na polanie, otoczonej krzakami z każdej strony. Postanowili rozpalić ognisko. Jake i Caroline poszli szukać gałęzi na ognisko, a AJ się załatwić. Przy jaskini Tymczasem Roberto szukał Króla Cichej Nocy. 'Roberto: '''Królu cichy nocy, wyłaź, chce się z tobą policzyć. ''Przypadkowo słyszy go AJ. 'AJ: '''Roberto! '''Roberto: '''Co kucaju? Chce się pozbyć go, by mieć wyzwanie z głowy i nie przesiadywać tu całej nocy. '''AJ: '''Po pierwsze, nie nazywaj mnie kucajem, po drugie uwierzyłeś że on istnieje? '''Roberto: '''Eee... jasne że nie, ale chce się pozbyć tego gościa co się za niego przebrał. ''Nagle pojawia się mgła. AJ jest przerażona. 'Roberto: '''Ty sie boisz? Przecież dopiero mówiłaś że nie wierzysz w jego istnienie. '''AJ: '''Taak, ale ten odgłos i ta mgła... ''Za Roberto pojawiają się czerwone oczy. 'AJ: '''Odwróć się! ''Roberto sie odwraca oraz widzi czerwonookiego. Po chwili z jego oczu wydobywa się dziwne światło. AJ nie widziała co się działo. Gdy mgła zniknęła dopiero zauważyła to. Przerażona z krzykiem pobiegła. Las: Pumy ponownie Matt wyszedł trochę na przód, by szukać miejsca do przesiedzenia nocy. Słyszy krzyki i po chwili pojawia się przestraszona AJ. Wpada prosto w ramiona Matt'a. 'Matt: '''AJ! Co się stało? ''AJ płacze i naciska przycisk tak szybko jak się da. Zauważa to reszta pum. 'Matt: '''Wyjaśnisz mi... to znaczy nam? '''AJ: '''Bo, bo, bo, bo .... bo... . . . . . . . Roberto stał się posągiem!!! '''Przerażające Pumy: '''Cooooooo? ''Zauważamy jak Victoria pauzuje scenę, którą oglądała w telewizorze. 'Victoria: '''Ojć! Zapomniałam im powiedzieć że Król może robić inne rzeczy, to znaczy nie wiedziałam że on może zamieniać w kamień. Czy nasz kochany piłkarzyk przeżyje? ''Zjawia się Emily. 'Victoria: '''O dobrze że jesteś, mogę ci już przeglądnąć torbę? '''Emily: '''Em... przypadkiem wpadła mi do sedesu. ''Pojawia się wspomnienie. Widzimy w nim jak Emily celowo rzuca torbę do sedesu, a kota chowa pod łóżkiem. 'Victoria: '''Eee... OK... zobaczmy co się stanie po przerwie w: TOTALNEJ! PORA... ''AJ opowiada jak to się stało. 'AJ: '''Wiedziałam że to prawda! '''Kayla: '''Spokojnie ludzie! To pewnie kolejna gierka Victorii. '''Sandy: '''Ojej! Muszę zmienić status na "Przerażona Królem Cichej Nocy" ''Przez przypadek naciska guzik który oznaczał poddanie się. 'Kayla: '''Brawo! Teraz straciliśmy kolejną osobę! ''Pojawia się telewizor, a w nim Victoria. 'Victoria: '''Tym sposobem zostały 3 Pumy, oraz 4 Papugi! '''Sandy: '''A gdzie my mamy pójść jak już to naciśniemy? '''Victoria: '''Em... nigdzie, to jest tylko oznaka tego że się poddajecie. '''Wszyscy: '''Coooo? W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina '''Nina: '''Nie sądziłam że Victoria skaże nas na śmierć? Jest 100 razy gorsza od Chrisa! Ugh!!! Polana: Papugi ''Przebywa na niej jedynie Caroline. Reszta poszła do lasu. 'Caroline: '''Mam nadzieje że sobie poradzą, tu powinnam być bezpieczna. ''Pojawia się mgła i coś przebiega koło niej. 'Caroline: '''Co to było? Spokojnie, to tylko wiatr... albo jakieś zwierze, ale nie ten król. ''Ktoś wyskakuje z krzaków i stoi za Caroline. 'Caroline (myśli): '''Tylko się nie obracaj, bo ten ktoś cie zaatakuję! Las: Papugi ponownie ''Maia wraca na polane z gałązkami gdy słyszy dziwny hałas. Dobiega on z krzaków. Maia postanawia zobaczyć skąd pochodzi ten hałas. Odkrywa krzak a stamtąd wyskakuje Jake w masce Króla. 'Jake: '''Wraaaaa! '''Maia: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Czemu mnie straszysz? '''Jake: '''Znalazłem tą maskę i postanowiłem że zrobię komuś żart. '''Maia: '''Ugh! Czyli ktoś ją zgubił, bo chyba nie zostawił ją tak sobie. '''Jake: '''A co jeśli? ''Maia słyszy kolejny hałas. 'Maia: '''Ohh! Kto tym razem? ''Odkrywa krzak. Znajduję się tam Król Nocy! 'Król Nocy: '''Chodź! '''Maia: '''Aaaaaaaaaa! ''Maia odskakuje na 2 metry. Król wyłazi z krzaków, a wokół nich zebrała się bardzo gęsta mgła. 'Jake: '''Kim-kim jesteś? '''Król Nocy: '''Chodź.... chodź.... '''Maia: '''Chodźmy stąd, nic nam nie zrobi. '''Jake: '''Jesteś pewna? '''Maia: '''Tak ''Maia idzie, ale zauważa że nie może się ruszyć z miejsca. Ugrzęzła w ziemi. 'Maia: '''Aaaaa! Moje nogi utknęły w ziemi! '''Jake: '''Moje też............. i co teraz? '''Król Nocy: '''Chodź.... chodź.... '''Maia: '''Nie... przestraszysz n-n-n-n-as '''Król Nocy: '''Zagrajmy w grę! '''Jake: '''N-nie dość że straszny, to kopiuje teksty od innych. '''Maia: '''Jake... '''Jake: '''No co? '''Król Nocy: '''Raz... dwa... trzy... ''Krzyczą na cały las. Słyszą to Pumy. '''Nina: '''Co to było? '''Matt: '''Nie wiem, ale pewnie ktoś, albo komuś coś się stało przez Króla. '''Kayla: Victoria! A nie chce!!! Zauważają polane. Siedzi na niej Caroline. Przerażające Pumy: 'Caroline!!! '''Caroline: '''Mam pytanko? '''Nina: '''Jakie? '''Caroline: '''Czy ktoś jest za mną? '''Nina: '''Nie '''Caroline: '''Co? Czyli bałam się a mimo tego nikt za mną nie przebywał? '''Nina: '''Ale jest nad tobą! ''Nagle zjawia się Król Nocy. Wszyscy są przestraszeni. Caroline wciska guziki. ' Caroline: '''Victoria! Przylatuj tu helikopterem i mnie zabierz! ''Pojawia się telewizor a w nim Victoria. 'Victoria: '''Niestety nie mogę, na niego też nie mam sposobu. Ale oznajmiam że zostały 3 Pumy oraz 2 Papugi. '''Kayla: '''2 papugi? Dwie osoby zniknęły '''AJ: '''Zaraz gdzie jest Lyl. ''Król Nocy łapie Caroline. 'Caroline: '''Puszczaj mnie ty... tubylcu! '''Wszyscy: '''Caroline!!! ''Wszyscy oprócz Sandy pobiegli za nią. Przy klifie Caroline stoi przed przepaścią przywiązana do kamienia. Wszyscy za nią biegną by ją uratować. 'Wszyscy: '''Caroline! '''Caroline: '''Ratujcie mnie! ''Podbiegają do niej i ją rozwiązują. 'Caroline: '''Dzięki za to że pomogliście mi '''AJ: '''Nie skazalibyśmy cię na śmierć. '''Król Nocy: '''Ale nie chciałem by zginęła. ''Wszyscy obracają się zaskoczeni. 'Matt: '''Ty, potrafisz mówić? '''Król Nocy: '''Oczywiście! Jestem z tutejszego plemienia mieszkającego na sąsiedniej wyspie. '''Wszyscy: '''Cooooooo? '''Król Nocy: '''Co pełnie przypływamy na tą wyspę by poszukać kilku osób i zabrać ich na naszą wyspę. '''Kayla: '''Ale czemu? '''Król Nocy: '''Bo mamy tam ośrodek wypoczynkowy i chcemy ich zaprosić. '''Nina: '''Ośrodek.... '''Matt: ...'Wypoczynkowy? Przylatuje Victoria helikopterem. 'Victoria: '''Tak zgadza się! SPA na sąsiedniej wyspie. A gdzie myśleliście że wypoczywam? '''AJ: '''Myśleliśmy że to naprawdę.... '''Victoria: '''Bo naprawdę, to nie ja ich zatrudniłam, tylko wykorzystał sytuacje że przybywają tutaj w poszukiwaniu klientów. '''AJ: '''A gdzie jest Roberto? '''Victoria: '''Są już dawno przed domkami. Tak samo jak Jake i Maia. '''Kayla: '''A kto wygrał? '''Victoria: '''Jedyna osoba co została w lesie i nie wcisnęła przycisku, to Lyl... '''AJ i Caroline: '''O tak! Zwycięstwo! '''Przerażające Pumy: '''Ouuuuuuu! '''Victoria: '''Pumy, spotkamy się dziś na ceremonii. '''Matt: '''Ouuu! Przed domkami ''Pumy siedzą i myślą kogo wyrzucić. 'Kayla: '''Sandy, muszę z przykrością przyznać że będę dziś głosować na ciebie. '''Sandy: '''Co? '''Kayla: '''Albo na Emily, ale tego jeszcze nie jestem pewna. '''Roberto: '''Ja i tak wiem na kogo głosuje. '''Matt: '''Na kogo? '''Roberto: '''Tak! Na ciebie! I zrywam sojusz z tobą! '''Matt: '''Co? Dlaczego? '''Roberto: '''Bo pomagasz drużynie przeciwnej. '''Matt: '''Kto ci tak powiedział. '''Roberto: '''Nina i Kayla. '''Sandy: '''To zagłosujemy na Matt'a. ''Emily bawiła się z swoim kotem. 'Matt: '''Ale ja w przeciwieństwie co do niektórych się nie poddałem a zresztą... W pokoju zwierzeń: Matt '''Matt: '''Bo co? Bo pomagałem mojej em... dziewczynie... czy możemy się już oficjalnie nazwać parą? Nie ważne. Na ceremonii ''Wszyscy są na swoich miejscach. Dodatkowo przybyła też drużyna przeciwna. Przybywa Victoria. 'Victoria: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie mroziło krew w żyłach, dlatego było takie świetne! A Andy przygotował równie świetne pianki! '''Emily: '''A czy mogę dostać dwie? '''Victoria: '''Nie! '''Emily: '''Ouuu... '''Victoria: '''Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Oddaliście głosy na osobę która dziś opuści program. Jedyna osoba która dziś nie otrzymała głosu to Kayla. '''Emily: '''A ja? '''Victoria: '''Ty dostałaś... nie ważne! Powiem teraz imiona osób które są bezpieczne. A są to: Jak już mówiłam - Kayla. Nina Sandy oraz Roberto. ''Wszyscy podeszli po swoje pianki. '''Victoria: '''Zostały dwie osoby. 'Matt który pomagał przeciwnikom i przez to przegrali wyzwanie. '''Matt: '''Kłamstwa! '''Victoria: '''Oraz Emily, która ukrywa przed mną fakt że ciągle ma kota. '''Emily: '''Skąd wiesz? '''Victoria: '''O! Przyznałaś się! '''Emily: '''Ouuuuuuu '''Victoria: '''Ostatnią piankę dostaje... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . NIKT! '''Wszyscy: '''Cooooooooo? '''Matt: '''Czyli że oboje wypadamy? '''Victoria: '''Nie, nie domyśleliście się, że skoro zaprosiłam drugą drużynę to będą zmiany w drużynach? '''Wszyscy: '''Cooooooo? '''Victoria: '''Zgadza się! Dwie osoby zamienią się dziś miejscami! A będą to: . . . . . Matt! '''Matt: '''Ooooo! '''Victoria: '''Przechodzisz do Irytujących Papug. '''Caroline: '''A kto z nas przejdzie? '''Victoria: '''Do Przerażających Pum dojdzie... . . . . . .. MAIA! '''Przerażające Pumy: '''Coooo? '''Maia: '''TAK! '''Caroline: '''No nareszcie! Teraz to ja będę kapitanką! '''Maia: '''A ja nie będę w drużynie ciamajd! ''Maia przechodzi do Przerażających Pum. '''Maia: '''Ohh! No tak, tu jest Kayla... '''Kayla: '''Coś ci się nie podoba? To przecież ty przeszłaś. '''Victoria: '''Wystarczy już przeżyć na dziś! Uczestnicy przeżyli taki horror że na pewno go nie zapomną! A przynajmniej nie dziś. Co będzie następnym wyzwaniem? Oglądajcie: TOTALNĄ! PORAŻKE! TROPIKALNĄ WYSPĘ!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki